


Like Superman

by byddai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/pseuds/byddai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La imagen de su hermana con Howard hace que tenga que sujetarse la barriga, y la imagen con Sheldon ya hace que se doble y tenga que apoyarse en sus rodillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Menciones a todo tipo de series, comics y personajes de ciencia ficción.

Morgana deja los vasos de Starbucks sobre la mesa con suavidad, una sonrisa inmaculada en el rostro y esas galletas de chocolate tan caras que a Arthur le encantan en sus manos. Su hermano la mira con el ceño fruncido, para después volver a posar toda su atención en el libro ante él, las páginas de apuntes desperdigadas por la mesa y el artículo abierto en el portátil. Morgana bufa sonoramente, recibiendo la mirada enfadada de la bibliotecaria, y se sienta ante él.

-Te necesito.

-Uhum…

-Va en serio, Arthur… ¡Te he traído un Mocca y galletas de chocolate!

Un fuerte “ _chiiiist!”_ se escucha desde la mesa de al lado, dónde una chica acaba de ser fulminada por los ojos de Morgana. Arthur subraya algunas líneas de apuntes y garabatea frases y palabras sobre ellas.

-Arthur…

-Odio el Mocca y aquí no se puede comer. Lo sabrías si pisases la universidad de tanto en tanto.

-Vengo de tanto en tanto. Conozco el laboratorio, el aula magna…

-¿Porque liberaste a los animales del laboratorio y diste varias charlas sobre cómo nuestros grandes líderes se cargan el planeta?

La chica gruñe desesperada, cerrando el libro ante él, con demasiada fuerza y casi cogiéndole los dedos. Arthur suspira y deja sus cosas sobre la mesa, resignado. El paquete de galletas le llama bastante, pero eso sería dar su brazo a torcer y Morgana ganaría. Nunca dejará que gane, no después del campeonato de esgrima en que le ganó. Lleva soportando su mirada de superioridad desde entonces, y eso sucedió cuando él tenía ocho años.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He conocido a alguien.

Arthur no se lo cree. Niega con la cabeza y empieza a recoger sus cosas, sabiendo que su sesión de estudio ha terminado. Morgana le sigue de mala gana, gritándole que es un mal hermano y que no piensa regalarle nada por Navidad. O que sí lo hará, pero será algo tan feo que deseará no haber nacido.

Pero Arthur la conoce. Sabe que siempre que hay “ _alguien_ ” van a pasar cosas malas. Morgause, ecologista radical, metió a Morgana en su secta y hasta llegaron a detenerlas por atentar contra el orden público (llenándole la cara de abono a Uther Pendragon y sus socios, nada más y nada menos). Helios, todo músculos y buenas maneras, intentó estafar a Uther (y fue pillado). Luego estuvo Leon, uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo peor de eso fue que, al acabar la relación, tuvo que  aguantarlos a ambos: Morgana agresiva e histérica y Leon escuchando a _Adele_ en bucle. Un drama para todos. Y, por supuesto, Gwen y Lancelot, que acabaron enamorados el uno del otro, prometidos, y nombrando a Morgana madrina y a Arthur padrino de la futura boda y los futuros bebés. Un verdadero drama.

Arthur piensa que quizá deba dejar la carrera y escribir un libro con su vida. Sería algo parecido a _Una serie de catastróficas desdichas_ pero con gente rara y situaciones absurdas. Bueno, todavía más.

-Vamos, Arthur… por favor… él es… es guapísimo, amable, galante…

-Si tan claro lo tienes, ¿para qué me necesitas? –se para y la mira a los ojos, muy serio y con la mochila firmemente sujeta al hombro.- No pienso hacer de novio para darle celos.

Morgana bufa, haciendo que su flequillo se eleve unos centímetros.

-Te dije que aquella sería la última vez. No, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-No me apetece.

-¡Por favor! Trabaja en una tienda.

-Perfecto, seguro que puedes enseñarle tu Visa, esa que no tiene límite.

-No, no es una tienda para mí. Es para ti. -Arthur levanta una ceja intrigado.- Es una tienda de comics.

No lo puede evitar y se ríe a carcajadas ante una muy ofendida Morgana. Ha visto _The Big Bang Theory_ más veces de las que puede contar y si el chico en cuestión es así… bueno, es para reírse. La imagen de su hermana con Howard hace que tenga que sujetarse la barriga, y la imagen con Sheldon ya hace que se doble y tenga que apoyarse en sus rodillas.

-¿De comics…? Comics…

-Sí, comics. _Superman_ y esas cosas. Tú sabes de eso, eres un friki.

-Haber visto _Stars Wars_ no te hace friki, hermana…

-Bueno, te disfrazaste de _Superman_ al año pasado.

Arthur sonríe y se pone en marcha de nuevo. Morgana le llama, enfadada, pero él no se gira. Quizá sea una buena idea pasarse por la tienda y ver cómo lo hace Morgana para ligarse al chico en cuestión. Y, quién sabe, quizá haya algo interesante para comprar.

**II**

-Lo compro.

Morgana le mira con una ceja alzada. Están ante la tienda de comics, _Camelot_ , y Arthur tiene que aceptar que es la caña. Si pudiese, se la compraba entera (que puede, seguro). Su hermana se mira en un espejo de mano antes de entrar. Lleva una apretada camiseta negra de encaje que deja más a la vista de lo que tapa, pantalones oscuros y unas botas de tacones considerables. Lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza y sombra de ojos verde, lo que hace que su mirada sea aún más penetrante.

Arthur podría haberle dicho que iba demasiado arreglada para un sitio así, que una camiseta cualquiera y unas bambas viejas causarían un mejor efecto, que así iba a espantarle. Pero eso habría acabado con la diversión de ver a un pobre friki conocer a su _Gran Alteza Diabólica_ Morgana.

El sitio es incluso mejor de lo que Arthur esperaba. Tiene dos pisos, con una barra para pedir bebidas y comida, cómodos sillones en la parte superior y larguísimas estanterías de comics y libros. Hay figuras de acción por todas partes, cosas que en _Ebay_ valdrían tanto como uno de sus coches, decorados, trajes y accesorios de películas de todo tipo. Morgana le da un golpe en las costillas para que reaccione, y cuando la mira, ella ya ha desviado su atención a un chico de espaldas a ellos. Es alto, tiene el pelo largo, castaño y rizado, los músculos se le marcan bajo la camiseta y, Arthur tiene que admitirlo, un buen culo. No tanto como el suyo, pero bueno.

-¡Es él!

-Pues vamos a hablar con él.

-¿Y qué le digo? ¡Yo no sé nada de esto! Pensará que soy idiota. –es la primera vez que ve a Morgana realmente preocupada por gustarle a alguien, así que piensa que quizá debería tomárselo un poco más en serio.

-Ya hablo yo.

Avanzan hasta el chico, que está ordenando algo en una estantería, pero algo le llama la atención y tiene que pararse. Porque lo que ve es demasiado increíble para no hacerlo. Es como un sueño hecho realidad, una pasada de sueño. O el paraíso. Ahí está la magnífica, increíble, espléndida y asombrosa colección de espadas de series y películas que siempre ha querido. Incluso una _Longclaw_ de la serie de _Game of Thrones_ de edición limitada.

-¿Arthur?

-¿Has visto esto? Es… magnífica.

-Son espadas de juguete.

-¡No son espadas de juguete!

Acoplada a la voz de Arthur hay otra que ninguno reconoce. Ambos se giran para encontrarse con uno de los dependientes, que les mira con el ceño levemente fruncido y las orejas totalmente rojas. Arthur no puede evitar pensar que está absolutamente adorable con esa camiseta de _El Capitán América,_ demasiado ancha y demasiado larga. Pero es azul y le hace juego con los ojos, y Arthur empieza a pensar que quizá tenga que regalarle algo bonito a Morgana por haberle llevado hasta allí.

-Yo… bueno, es… la mayoría de ellas son originales de las películas… -el chico tiembla un poco bajo la mirada de Morgana, que se cruza de brazos aburrida.

-¿¡Es la _Longclaw_ original, la que usan en la serie?! –Arthur sabe que debe parecer un pez, pero la sonrisa que aparece en la cara del chico hace que sonría él también. _Como un idiota_ , que diría Morgana.

-Una de ellas, las van cambiando. Mi tío, el dueño de la tienda, es amigo del productor de la serie. Como usan unas cuantas, le dio una de ellas para la tienda. Es genial, ¿eh?

-Me la llevo. –el chico le mira sorprendido, con las cejas casi escondidas bajo un revuelto flequillo de pelo negro.

-Cuesta tres mil libras.

-Genial. ¿Visa va bien? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿ _Excalibur_? ¿La de verdad? Osea…

-La de la película, sí.

Ambos se acercan a la vitrina donde están colocadas todas las armas. Morgana gruñe algo detrás de ellos, repiqueteando el suelo con los tacones. Arthur observa de reojo al chico. Busca con sus ojos la etiqueta con el nombre. Merlin. Sonríe con ganas y piensa que el karma le ha devuelto algo de suerte.

-No me lo puedo creer. –el chico le sigue la mirada y se sonroja, mirándole con una sonrisa tenue.

-Mi madre es historiadora.

-Mi padre se cambió el apellido para meter miedo a la competencia.

-No me digas que… Imposible.

-Arthur Pendragon. –Merlin le estrecha la mano con ganas, sonriendo aún más y haciendo que se le formen unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Casi seis mil.

-… -Arthur abre su cartera y observa las tarjetas, todas de colores diferentes, brillantes y llamativos. Uther tiene tantas cuentas que apenas se dará cuenta de que falta algo de más. Y siempre puede decirle que llevó a Morgana de compras.- Me la quedo.

-¡Arthur!

-¿Qué? Tú tienes bolsos de _Dior_ que valen casi lo mismo.

-Al menos los uso, eso se quedará en una vitrina años y años. Y cuando mueras, espero que tengas la decencia de no dejármelas en tu testamento.

-Eso sería de muy mal gusto.

Morgana enrojece y Arthur se sorprende al ver al chico que ha hablado. Si ese es el friki de Morgana, ya no tiene tanta gracia. La camiseta roja de _Iron Man_ se le arrapa al cuerpo por todas partes, marcando pectorales  y músculos que en trabajadores de una tienda de comics no deberían existir. Y el pelo. Arthur se pasa una mano por el suyo, preguntándose si debe dejárselo largo o algo.

-Creo que a ti te gustaría más la tiara que _Arwën_ usó en _El Señor de los Anillos_. –Morgana sonríe y le pasa la mano por el brazo, acercándose a él y agarrándose con fuerza a su bíceps. Cuando se giran para ir en busca de la tiara, Morgana se gira sobre el hombro del chico para decirle que la llame luego. Arthur duda sobre cuánto tiempo es “ _luego_ ”, pero no dice nada y la deja ir.

-Gwaine lleva una semana queriendo hablar con ella. –murmura Merlin.

Arthur asiente y le sigue a la caja, donde el dueño de la tienda, Gaius, le estrecha la mano con fuerza y le sonríe como si fuese un rey caritativo que lo ha dado todo por su pueblo. Al final decide comprar unas cuantas cosas más, sólo para pasar tiempo con Merlin, que le hace de guía y le explica porqué _Doctor Who_ es la mejor serie de la historia y que siempre ha querido una cabina de policía azul en su habitación.

Cuando llega el momento de despedirse, Arthur siente que se deja algo allí. Pero tiene que volver a clase y la tienda empieza a estar muy llena. Llega hasta el coche con dificultad, miles de bolsas colgadas en sus brazos y varias cajas en sus manos. Morgana podría haber ayudado, pero estaba demasiado entretenida comiéndole los labios a su nuevo chico. Así que acaba metiéndolo todo él solo en el maletero, cerrándolo a duras penas.

**III**

 

Cuando sale de la biblioteca está lloviendo y el cielo está tan negro que casi parece de noche. Por suerte el coche está cerca y no se moja demasiado. Tiene varios mensajes de Morgana en el móvil, donde le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho con Gwaine. Lee el primero y borra los demás, demasiado explícitos y detallistas. Muy del estilo de Morgana.

La lluvia empieza a caer cada vez con más fuerza, pero aún así puede reconocer a la figura que se recorta contra la luz de los focos cuando gira una calle. No sabe cómo, pero lo hace. Merlin avanza rápido, con la chaqueta totalmente empapada y las manos en los bolsillos. Se gira sorprendido al ver que para el coche a su lado. Arthur duda sobre si le reconocerá o no, pero toda duda se desvanece cuando le ve sonreír.

-¿Necesitas un _Superman_ , _Lois Lane_? –le pregunta con una sonrisa cuando entra apresuradamente en el coche.

-Dudo que _Superman_ necesitase un coche.

-Es que ésta no es mi verdadera identidad.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién eres? ¿ _Spiderman_? -Merlin levanta una ceja, sonriente.

-Nah… Dudo que el pelirrojo te quedase bien. –la risa clara y tintineante de Merlin llena el coche, y Arthur no puede evitar contagiarse.

-Así pues… ¿eres un vampiro que brilla a la luz del sol? –Arthur frunce el ceño, indignado. Merlin ríe de nuevo, todo hoyuelos.- Vale, vale. ¿Quién eres?

Arthur hace una pausa dramática al pararse ante un semáforo. Merlin le mira con esos ojos azules enormes y tiene que aguantar la risa para no joderla.

-¡ _Soy Batman_!

Merlin se carcajea a su lado, y a Arthur le encanta porque es la única persona que parece conocer la frase. Con Morgana nunca ha sido divertido.

-¿A dónde te llevo?

Merlin se apoya contra el reposacabezas, la cabeza girada hacia él. Quiere decir algo, pero parece frenarse en el último momento y sonríe.

- _Hasta el infinito y más allá_. _Kripton_ estará bien.

Puede ser que _Marvel_ haya hecho mucho daño. Y la tele. Y las películas. Y todos los comics de superhéroes del mundo y los libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Y puede que sea un poco friki por tener una colección de espadas en casa, todas ellas perfectamente cuidadas. Pero ahora tiene a un chico increíble al lado y todo parece mucho más perfecto y sencillo. Así debía sentirse _Sherlock_ con _Watson_. O _Dean_ con _Castiel_.

 


End file.
